FP - December, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8721-8841 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2397. *FP - November, 2397 *FP - January, 2398 Earth Plots First Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is now 18 and preparing herself for her quest to find her brother. HEIDI THAY greets UNA-KORAN JATAR, giving him some help by way of some shifty items which includes a site-to-site transport. Second Week Worried about her daughter, KATAL goes to HAYDEN LIU and explains that he needs to come pick Lani up. He is annoyed she is acting like a child, but his mother-in-law reminds him he is the adult and should’ve known what he was getting into. HAYDEN goes to the Una house, confronting N’LANI LIU. The young woman takes it well, but still with an air of a teen. Hayden allows her attitude for the moment, yet makes a promise to discuss things when she wasn’t preggo. Third Week Needing to keep in touch with his children, CATHASACH contacts LAUREN UNA on the station too see how things are. He is weary at first when he knows she has a boyfriend but eases when he knows it was the son of the Kai. SOLIS CASSICA remains possessed by the wraith and implements their plans to get Tahmoh Almin. The first stage is obtaining MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K who is helping Solis Nerys Dorr with her art. Margianne notes the previously missing girl, following her away only to be knocked unconscious and taken away by NOAH ALMIN. NOAH hides out in the firecaves with MARGIANNE, using her communicator to contact her husband T’POK. The Vulcan is shocked, letting his emotions get the better of him as he agrees to remove the security grid around Bajor. Fourth Week AIDEN GRAZIER and JASMINE DORR are getting together for a date. They decide to go extreme parachuting but he gets sick on the way down, passing out. Having a good time, however, they make plans for later. N’LANI LIU and HAYDEN LIU continue to have marriage issues, but she makes an attempt by sleeping in the same bed. While there, she has some cramping and is admitted to the hospital. Dr. Randolf explains to HAYDEN that the fetus is having some DNA rejection problems which will only get worse as time goes on. Suggesting they wait a week for the baby to grow some more, Hayden agrees with the doctor for both Lani and Draken. HAYDEN speaks with N’LANI about being in the hospital and that she will have to stay there until the baby is born. Bajor Plots First Week Now kidnapped, SOLIS CASSICA is trapped with NOAH ALMIN in a secret location on Bajor. He tells her that it isn’t just her being willing to be with him, but he wants to possess all of her, not trusting the girl to do as she is told. BENJAMIN WOLFE and ZAYN VONDREHLE are part of a search party looking for the missing Solis kids. Using his intuition, Benjamin is able to find Terin who is in bad condition. SOLIS TARA discovers what has been going on and visits with SOLIS POLREN in her hospital. She tries to keep positive, offering to stay in the room while her father gets some rest. ELLIANA DHAJA begins ti gave nightmares since Cassica had been kidnapped. KITAAN DHOW and EVA are there to try and comfort her, making plans on speaking with T’Pok. ZAYN makes it to the hospital and catches TARA up on everything that is going on. She tells him that she would like to postpone the wedding so that they have the chance to get Cassica back and Terin can get better. TARA remains in the room long enough to be there when SOLIS TERIN wakes up. The boy is startled, feelin guilty for letting Noah escape. Second Week SOLIS TERIN is getting better after the attack and is visited by LAUREN UNA. The young woman wants to cheer him up, offering herself but Terin turns it down in hopes of showing how much he cares. NOAH ALMIN has moved SOLIS CASSICA to a hide out near the firecaves, but it backfires when she is possessed by a pah-wraith. The wraith explains that they want to protect Cassica in honour of the Kai, but to use her to get money for a new cult planet - starting with turning Tahmoh Almin in for a syndicate bounty. ELLIANA DHAJA has been channelling Cassica’s more adventurous side when she sneaks out of the house. She goes to BENJAMIN WOLFE’s home, staying the night to just be close to her boyfriend. Fourth Week Getting sticky fingers, NOAH ALMIN takes a considerable interest in MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K while she is being held hostage. Wraith possessed SOLIS CASSICA interrupts though and sends him off to get TAHMOH ALMIN. Tahmoh is waiting in a meeting place to bring his step-son to justice by killing him, but Noah gets the upper hand. Almost killing his step-father, Noah is shocked when Cassica shows up and calls everything off, capturing Noah for good. Behind the scenes we see that MARGIANNE and CASSICA get into a conversation about the wraiths motives. They only want money and money is coming the Betazoid can offer, prompting the wraith to let her go and save Tahmoh. CASSICA leaves the firecaves and goes back to her home where SOLIS POLREN is shocked to see her. She explains she is possessed and will only speak to the Kai about her penance for the wraiths helping her daughter. T’POK is able to find MARGIANNE and TAHMOH in the firecaves as Cassica directed. Relieved that his wife is fine, they bond and decide that after this they should try for another child on his next ponn farr. BENJAMIN WOLFE is allowed to have an orb experience with the orb or time. He has a vision where he goes back to 2381 and meets CATHASACH UNA, making up with his father and bonding with him to sort out his family affairs. MARGIANNE gets to work to find the money for the wraiths, calling her sister ANNALISE SAVOI and her husband SEBASTIEN SAVOI on Betazed. They are shocked to hear what happened and are more than willing to pay to ensure everyones safety. SOLIS BRIN and POLREN chat when the deals have been made, both just wanting their daughter back. Brin is worried she made a deal with the devil, but Polren understands it was done out of love for Cassica. Once the money is secured, MARGIANNE and T’POK speak in the infirmary. He assures her that everything will be fine and that he meant what he said about another child - and even a vacation for the entire family to unwind. TAHMOH is back at home with MARIME ALMIN, expressing his dissatisfaction with losing to Noah. He is upset he is no longer prime and only second to his counterpart. Mari refutes that saying Connor left her and she loved Tahmoh more. Preparing the money, MARGIANNE speaks with her young daughter, KHIORI who expresses an interest of being with her during the exchange. MARGIANNE and KHIORI go to the Solis house, meeting CASSICA there who processes the money. Once the funds are over, the wraiths leaves and she collapses. POLREN arrives to look after her, assuring her that things will be okay. Syndicate Plots Second Week En route to find Abbott, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR talk about how they are going to find him, as well as how things will work out in the end because they’re both ambitious. ABBOTT THAY continues his days with the collar on in the syndicate camp. He is befriended by a boy named SKARAH who offers to help Abbott get his collar off for a chance of running away. Fourth Week ABBOTT THAY and SKAARAH chat about where to go next, the boy having a code, but needing a key. Abbott isn’t overly thankful, showing his disgruntledness, but Skaarah doesn’t apologise for his behaviour. PCS-0879 Plots Third Week Keeping up with his abandonment on the prison moon, MERIK EVEK adjusts better than he had thought. Coming into contact with a woman named Lorna, she claims him as her territory and the couple have sex in his hut, despite his protests about his wife. In the morning, MERIK wakes up, only to find that Lorna has died in the night. Unsure what to do, he panics, running into PAELA RELORA. She is scared by his outburst, thinking he is insane, but Merik makes it up to her by taking her under his wing. A holographic version of MERIK then contacts MINIYA EVEK on Earth. Used to severe connections, the hologram tells her that he has met someone else and wants a divorce. Miniya is shocked, unable to think as Merik, so quickly, ends the communication and marriage. Alt Universe B Plots Fourth Week In Universe (or track) B, KHOAL PARDEK goes back to the future but is shocked when it is changed from his original lifetime. Already the changes in the decisions of his father in 2381 have made his life different in 2397. He is shocked to find THREE WREN, JI’VARA WREN and two new siblings with his step-mothers new husband. #12 December, 2397 2397 #12 2397 #12